


Dominion Day

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: Huxurious Huxloween [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Angels, Angel & Human Interactions, Angel of War, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Angst, Deception, Delusions, Demons, Emotional Manipulation, Fallen Angels, How Do I Tag, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren Angst, M/M, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: An Angel of War falls in love with a fragile human General, but all is not as it seems. 
For Huxloween day 28.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt - *whispers* Angel of War Kylo Ren with enormous black wings and a halo of red, fiery light.

Kylo wasn't proud of his wings. 

Pride was a sin and he was above such petty mortal failings. 

But his human lover was proud of the three pairs of glittering obsidian wings, and Hux’ regard for them made his soul sing almost as much as the proper completion of his duties. Since his beloved also praised his conscientious dedication to his role, Kylo found every moment he spent with Armitage Hux a balm and an affirmation for his spirit in times of doubt.

Kylo was an Angel of War, and what wars the galaxy had seen. 

He'd bathed in blood at Vader’s side during the Jedi purge; he'd stood at Tarkin’s shoulder while Alderaan burned; he'd taken the souls of the  _ Liberty’ _ s crew from Jerjerrod’s hands; and now there was Organa. And the lives she claimed for him were by far the sweetest. 

She truly believed that the orders she gave were righteous. She had vengeance in her soul for all her words to the contrary. He had slipped from mind to mind for millennia and when she watched Alderaan fall her heart had opened to him like a rose before a late frost. After that it had been so easy to mould her to his needs.

Kylo had walked by her side for years before the being known as Snoke had opened her son's mind to him and permitted him a living vessel to possess. 

Ben was not a true creature of war, too pure, too uncertain, too perfect. He was torn apart by the choices he had to face and each time he doubted it became a little easier to slip inside, a little simpler to take control and lead him.

But in many ways it was Ben who had led the Angel straight to Heaven’s gate. Or rather, straight to Armitage Hux.

Hux had been a revelation. To find a human with an angelic passion for the cause, fiery and all consuming, but utterly, totally, unflinching. He brought to mind the Angels of Death of old legend, long since lost to all the spheres. Beautiful, indiscriminate death. 

In all his thousands of years he had never witness a moment more sublime than when Hux first looked at Ben Solo and  _ saw  _ Kylo Ren. He saw and he knew. The man had propositioned the acolyte and Kylo had nearly broken the boy’s jaw in forcing an agreement. 

The first time he had stood before a human without a vessel and been acknowledged for what he was had made his soul ache with longing. A fragile human with hair like a dying fire and eyes the blue green grey of opals and oil had looked up him and felt only love. No fear had marred those perfect eyes.

Hux had run his hands over Kylo’s wings and marvelled at the blood that flowed at their every touch. 

For Kylo’s obsidian wings were just that. Not the colour, the stone. 

Every feather a razor sharp shard of jagged stone that tinkled like wind-chimes when he stood at rest, but crashed and sparked when he was in motion on the battlefield. They were the living embodiment of human warfare and just as destructive. If he were ever to walk upon the ground with his human lover at his side, the lower two pairs could not help but drag behind him, leaving gouges and embers in their wake. At his brow shone a corona of deepest red, a halo of holy suffering that no man should bear to look up.

And yet Hux had laid himself before him. Kylo had felt his heart weep with disappointment when he used the flesh vessel of Ben Solo to consummate their love and thus spare his beloved’s body. But still Hux had stayed with him and whispered such endearments into their ears that Kylo almost became dizzy with it.

As The Starkiller project progressed so Armitage grew stronger in his faith and determination. With every speech and rallying cry he delivered to his troops so Kylo fell more deeply in love than before. 

Finally Kylo could take the barriers between them no longer.

The Angel of War threw his natural form into the heart of a star, folding his wings in tight as he deliberately tumbled his body smooth. It hurt to change himself so, but it gave him everything he could ever hope for, if not the thing he wanted most.

For once his limbs were sleek and polished and harmless he could finally hold and claim the flesh body of the one he loves. But though he might make love to his human he himself could not ever be fully embraced because his back remained jagged and raw, protected from the changing fire by the bulk of his wings. 

Even then he is as cold and unyielding as his material and no contact can comfortably be maintained for long. It is a flawed imperfect love, but he will take what he can get.

He feared for years that he could not speak directly to his beloved- for every human that has ever heard his voice has been driven mad and transformed into mindless berserkers for righteous fury. Hux is too precious, too glorious to risk losing to his selfishness. 

They communicate by touch and gesture alone, and it is enough. 

Though he is dissatisfied his Hux is content and that is all that matters.

Hux takes the star that Kylo used to correct his jagged form, he takes it and feeds it into his fierce machine. 

Together Ben and Kylo stand at the bridge of their lover’s flagship, awaiting the fray, and he who had never doubted knows fear as the Starkiller fires for the first time.

The red light of indiscriminate death glitters over Kylo’s sharp night-dark planes and he realises that perhaps Hux could hear him all along. Perhaps Hux knew the Angel of War far better than he ever suspected. 

Kylo looks up and wonders when his halo winked out. 

He will never know for sure.

Hux is a perfect, delicate thing of parchment and linen and bones held too close to the surface for comfort. 

With every blink his face shifts and changes, its subtle enough that humans will dismiss it as a change in the light or the effect of a camera angle, and an Angel, especially one seeing it through a lens of love, will not notice it at all. His eyes are opals and if ever a drop of holy water fell onto them they would become colourless and sightless for they a seat of deception and enchantment. 

In his despair at the loss of his divinity Kylo abandons Ben at the moment of his greatest need. When Hux brings darkness to his mutilated world, Kylo allows himself to fall into the heart of the stolen star. He intends to break himself there, but Ben in his loneliness damns himself, ending the life of his father and Kylo is bound by pain and grief and wickedness.

Still the star takes from him as the girl filled with light takes from Ben. 

While Ben lies bleeding in the snow, Kylo lies there too, his wings torn away, his limbs smooth to the point of blankness. They both expect to die there.

But Hux will not allow it.

For Hux is not an Angel, though once he was, long ago. 

What kind of Angel he had been is lost to time. All that is remembered is that he grew vain and held himself in higher regard than all gods’ other creatures. One by one e drew them astray. He lead Kylo Ren to mould himself to his ideals, to smooth away his potential and thereby took his power. His Starkiller is gone, but he has lost before, and he knows that he will lose again, but defeat is alien to his nature.

At his own heart there is a phosphorus fire meant to end the universe when the times comes, but HUx will never use it. Why should he spoil his own beauty when anyone else’s is there for the taking?


End file.
